


Get Off Your Throne; I Want You Alone

by fadedhues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim AU, scientist!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wolf Bite ready to launch; ready inside?”</p><p>“Ready!” Scott answers immediately, and Stiles can just picture him grinning at the speaker.</p><p>Derek’s answer is less enthusiastic, but that’s just Derek. “Affirmative.” </p><p>Stiles releases the Jaeger from the holding stand and watches as the helicopters take off. “Drift commencing.”</p><p>(AKA the Pacific Rim AU where Stiles is the scientist manning the operation and Scott and Derek are co-pilots who make, in Stiles' opinion, dumb decisions. No Pacific Rim knowledge needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off Your Throne; I Want You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is not spoiler-y, but there are a few things to know if you haven’t seen the movie: Kaijus are aliens that managed to find a portal in our Pacific Ocean and are attacking; Jaegers are huge man-made robots that use two “pilots" to control; “Drifting" is when the neurological connection is made between the pilots in order to connect their minds to make them fight as one.
> 
> Man, I don't even know. Title from "Just A Little Bit" by Kids of 88.
> 
> ALSO I know it would've been like I dunno way different if Stiles and Derek were co-pilots, because then THEY would see in each other's head, but Stiles can't really fight or stay still, so I went with scientist.
> 
> Unbeta'd and kinda rushed so sorry if there are any mistakes!!

“Stiles!” Scott grabs Stiles’ arm and tugs at his sleeve, nodding  in the direction of the pretty technician he’s been mooning over for the past few months. “Stiles, I got it!”

“Got what?” Stiles asks suspiciously, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Her name, Stiles!” he crows, eyes bright. “Her name is Allison and she has absolutely no idea that I exist.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, waving an arm around to show Scott how _wrong_ he is while the last of the coffee goes down his throat. When he’s able to speak, he says, “Scott, _everyone_ here knows your name. Yours _and_ Derek’s. It’s not like the two of you are currently piloting the best Jaeger ever made so far, courtesy of yours truly… except, oh wait, _you are_.”

Scott only manages a pout before Stiles’ system goes off, alerting everyone to a new Kaiju. Stiles rolls his chair over to the system, punching in his access codes. “Category four!” he yells, skimming over his data, hearing movement on the deck. “Heading towards the California coast.”

Stiles readies the system while Scott and Derek head into _Wolf Bite_ , Stiles’ baby. He spent years designing the light-weight but strong armor, and it’s no coincidence that Derek and Scott are the pilots—Stiles recommended them himself. It’s not because he’s a little in love with Derek or because Scott is his best friend—okay, maybe it had a _little_ to do with it, but it’s mostly because he’s never seen co-pilots fight as well as Derek and Scott do. They fight like brothers, sensing each other’s movements and instincts. Derek and Scott used to butt heads a lot, but even then their fighting skills were unmatched; everything eventually straightened out and now they actually work together as a team.

“ _Wolf Bite_ ready to launch; ready inside?”

“Ready!” Scott answers immediately, and Stiles can just picture him grinning at the speaker.

Derek’s answer is less enthusiastic, but that’s just Derek. “Affirmative.”

Stiles releases the Jaeger from the holding stand and watches as the helicopters take off. “Drift commencing.”

Stiles has always wondered about what Derek and Scott share in the Drift. He knows that they share _everything_ , in a sense, but is their knowledge active—are the memories there all the time, or are they pushed to the back and have to be reached for?

No one ever really knows, apart from the scientists and co-pilots. Scott won’t ever tell him anything about the Drift (understandably; being so intimately connected to someone really affects a person, Stiles thinks, and honestly, he’s never really wanted to know _that_ badly—except for the time he asked Scott if he could consciously, at that present moment, recall Derek’s first teenage masturbation experience. You know. For science), and Stiles supposes that the mystery, for him, will forever remain that.

Commander Lydia Martin studies Stiles’ data before speaking into the microphone. “There is a cruise ship off the coast, but they are not your priority. Your priority is the coastline. Protect it. If that creature sets a foot on land, thousands of lives will be lost in less than two seconds.”

“Thousands of lives will also be lost if we lose the ship, Ma’am,” Derek intones, and Stiles tightens his mouth in anger.

Martin swears and growls out, “ _Wolf Bite_ , follow my orders. Wait for it to approach you. Stand your ground.”

“Sorry, Ma’am, but I don’t think we can do that,” Scott replies, and Stiles is going to _punch Scott in the face what does he think he is doing_ —“We’ve saved ships before, we can do it again.”

“Those ships, Scott,” Stiles grabs the mic from Martin, “those ships were saved when we were under attack from a _category three_. This is _different,_ Scott, and don’t you—”

“Sorry, Stiles. Commander,” Derek says, and Stiles slams his hand down on the counter.

“ _Derek fucking Hale, I swear to all that is holy, if you go and put your life and Scott’s life at risk so flippantly I will_ —” Stiles cuts himself off when he sees _Wolf Bite_ approach the ship and the Kaiju. “Motherfucker!”

Martin swipes at her chin and mutters, “Nutcases.”

Scott and Derek bring the Kaiju down and manage to save the ship without seriously damaging _Wolf Bite_ , but Stiles is still going to kick some major ass when they return.

\--

“What the fuck,” Stiles roars, “was all that?”

Scott merely sweeps him into a hug and sighs, “I’m sorry, Stiles,” hugging Stiles hard enough to crack his back until Stiles gives in with a, “Fine, okay, okay, I forgive you. But I’m still pissed.”

Scott grins and lightly smacks Stiles’ cheek. “I know, buddy.” He then runs off, presumably to wherever Allison might be.

Derek is wrapping his wrist, only bothering to glance at Stiles out of the corner of his eyes.

“Well?” Stiles finally asks.

Derek finishes up with his wrist and takes a big swallow from his water bottle. Stiles watches his shoulders flex and Adam’s Apple bob and forgets, for just a second, why he’s mad and not extremely horny.

And now he’s both.

Derek lets out a loud exhale as he screws the cap back onto the bottle. “ _Well,_ ” he eventually states, “Scott and I made our call. You didn’t like it. But we’re okay. Sorry.”

Stiles can’t help but the close the distance between the two, jabbing at Derek’s (rather sculpted) chest with his pointer finger. “Fuck that!” he cries. “How about a, ‘Sorry I put your best friend’s life in danger,’ or a, ‘Sorry, I didn’t realize that people here _actually care about me_ and want me to live,’ or maybe even, ‘I’m sorry for potentially causing you the loss of friendship, love, _and_ your prize machine!’” By the time Stiles is done, he is breathing heavily, flushing, and his nostrils are probably flaring. Awesome.

Derek studies him until Stiles fidgets under his heavy gaze. “Well?” Stiles prompts, glaring at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says softly, and Stiles looks up so fast that his neck twinges.

“Wow. That almost sounded sincere.” He tries for mocking but is probably way, way off.

Derek reaches a hand out; curls it around the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles isn’t totally surprised when Derek reels him in for a kiss, lips warm and pliant, and he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and eagerly reciprocates . _Green light. Pass Go. Collect two hundred dollars and more kisses_.

Stiles wants more, wants _way_ more; he’s starved for Derek’s touch every time Derek comes back from a mission, and _now he can touch_. Stiles bites on Derek’s lower lip, probably harder than he means to, and the surprised sound Derek makes only spurs Stiles on.

Stiles is panting when he finally pulls away—and hey, so is Derek.

“Now,” Stiles points at him, “you have a reason not to do anything stupid.”

“I’ve always had a reason not to do anything stupid,” Derek retorts, grabbing Stiles’ hand and tugging him down the hall. “I’m just deliberately obtuse, I guess.”

“I couldn’t have guessed,” Stiles snarks with a grin, and Derek stops walking and pulls him back in for a kiss.

A Kaiju could come to kill them all, right now, and Stiles would be perfectly okay with it.

Alright, well, not _perfectly_. But you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing[tumblr](http://drabbledreams.tumblr.com/) and regular [tumblr](http://fadedhues.tumblr.com/).


End file.
